onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Arakawa
This event was part of the Ootakemaru Saga. It was the event accompanying the release of the Gyourou Arakawa no Aruji. Story |-| Day 1 = ;Villager: He-help... ;Villager: ... ;Kagura: ...Seimei! Someone's lying over here! ;Seimei: She's wounded. She must be one of the villagers that was running away from Arakawa. ;Yao Bikuni;: I've treated her wound. She's fatigued, but she's safe now. ;Seimei: We're one step too late... ;Hiromasa: There's no need to be frustrated. That big guy is still in Arakawa, remember? ;Hiromasa: Lord Arakawa and Kingyo, plus the other spirits. ;Hiromasa: I don't think Lord Arakawa would lose to that Otakemaru so easily. ;Kagura: We need to hurry there to help Kingyo. ;Kagura: I'm so worried for them. ;Seimei: Right, we'll leave once the villagers are settled. ;Seimei: Endless are the mountains... ;Kohaku: Wh-what are you talking about, Master Seimei? ;Kohaku: Are you talking in riddles? ;Seimei: No, look over there above Arakawa... ;Seimei: There's a mountain in midair. ;Hiromasa: !! What's that?! ;Yao Bikuni: Is this a realm? Or is it... ;Seimei: This is too shocking to be a realm. ;Kohaku: Am I seeing things? I think the mountain is slowly vanishing! ;Hiromasa: I can't imagine how powerful he is. But why is he dispelling it? ;Seimei: I heard there's a strong field around Arakawa. ;Seimei: It's said that the field was created by Lord Arakawa to defend against all enemies. ;Hiromasa: Could it be...? ;Hiromasa: Otakemaru breached the field with that mountain? ;Hiromasa: That mountain has vanished... So this means... Arakawa's field has been breached. ;Seimei: The war between great spirits has begun. ;Kagura: The fire... and the wails... ;Kagura: The water reeks of blood... ;Seimei: Arakawa looks like the inferno... ;Kagura: Mr. Goldfish, where are you going? ;Yao Bikuni: Is that Kingyo? Half of her body is in the water. ;Kagura: !! Kingyo! Wake up! ;Kingyo: ...Stupid... Battle of Akakumo ;Sea Monster: That guy wants a team. I advise you to join. ;Villager: S-spare me!! ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Tsk. ;Sea Monster: What? Why did you kill him? I thought you guys are looking for new teammates. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: He's far too weak to be a member of the Shichinin Misaki. He'll be a liability. ;Kohaku: Hey, you must be from the sea, I assume? Cause you reek of fish. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Check this out. This little puppy looks powerful. He should be fit to be a member. ;Kohaku: How dare you, monsters! ;Seimei: Wait, Kohaku. I need to ask them something. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Finally I see, an onmyoji of the capital. But you're too late. ;Seimei: You spared no one, including the humans and the spirits on land. ;Seimei: Why do you have to end so many lives? Are you enjoying this? ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Enjoying this? Naive, how naive! ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: The war has begun! By war, I mean plundering and looting. someone has to lose something. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: We're striking first in case you loot the treasures of Mt. Suzuka. You think we're just doing this out of enjoyment? ;Sea Monster: Why are you looking at me? I kill any puny human whenever I want! ;Seimei: We're not here to kill you. We're looking for a way to coexist. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Says the lord who lives a carefree life. I bet that man who just died had never even heard about the idea of coexistence. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Onmyoji, let me remind you that you should never give your enemy a moment to breathe. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: People like you are never weak, but often have a soft heart. ;Kohaku: Master Seimei... I can't stand these sea monsters anymore. ;Kohaku: They can't understand anything we're saying! ;Seimei: People in wars rarely listen to other's ideas. ;Seimei: And this is the very reason we can't let our enemies destroy what we believe in. ;Seimei: If you find it hard to coexist now, please stop where you are |-| Day 2 = ;Yao Bikuni: After the attack, the Demonship retreated into the sea. ;Yao Bikuni: Our effort has worked somewhat. ;Shouzu: Masters! ;Shouzu: I was harassed by a strange sea monster. He was holding a bone just like Bake-kujira... Could Bake-kujira be... ;Bake-kujira: Shouzu, I’m fine. I was just helping the wounded. They need a place to rest and recover. ;Seimei: The monster who wields the whale bone must be one of Otakemaru’s commanders. Do you know where he is, Shouzu? ;Kujira: Right here. ;Seimei: !! ;Kujira: How come there’s only a few of you? Is the Lord Arakawa a coward now? ;Kingyo: I know big guy is a little dumb, but he’s no coward! ;Kujira: Right, I’ll make a hill out of the dead bodies of the spirits in Arakawa. It would be a marvelous site with the flag of Sealand on it. ;Kingyo: What?! ;Seimei: Don’t fall for his tricks. ;Seimei: He was clearly chasing Shouzu, yet he didn’t make any moves despite what he said. He must be trying to lure Lord Arakawa out. ;Seimei: Scheming sea monster, we’re not to be fooled so easily. ;Kujira: What’s your name? ;Seimei: I am Seimei, an onmyoji. ;Kujira: Surrender yourself and hand over Lord Arakawa. The war will be over soon. ;Seimei: If you’re so afraid of Lord Arakawa, why are you invading us? ;Kujira: We need to take precautions, and on the other hand... I don’t want Young Master to feel awkward. ;Seimei: I’m afraid I have to refuse. Besides, you must’ve been fighting for quite a while. I can tell from your wounds. We can defend against you, right here right now. ;Kujira: I’m used to death. I, Kujira, never flinch. ;Kujira: Come, Seimei! Battle of Moridai ;Kagura: Wow...that strong body... ;Hiromasa: Kagura, stand behind me. Rapid Release! ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: Ahh!! ;Kagura: Is the monster dead? ;Hiromasa: Yes, right in the heart. He should be dead. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: Hehe, dead, I died a long time ago. ;Hiromasa: What?! ;Hiromasa: What kind of monster are you? I shot you with a horde of arrows, yet you are able to rise again. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: We’re Shichin Misaki, combinations of deep sea monsters and the souls of humans. Just like algae living in the sea. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: Your archery skills are quite impressive. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: But there’s a long way to go before you can take us down. ;Hiromasa: Evil monsters...Do you not know that Onmyoji Spells can seal you all away? ;Hiromasa: It’s useless trying to fatigue us with your undead body. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: I enjoy fighting exciting battles. You onmyoji are the very reason I emerged from the sea. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: I won’t run. ;Kagura: He looks serious. ;Hiromasa: Don’t worry, I’ll deal with him. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: I find it hard to understand the feeling of accomplishemnt you get from protecting others. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: True men of the sea should leave everything behind and embark on unknown adventures! ;Hiromasa: I won’t judge your dreams, but you’re ruining the peaeful lives of others for your so called adventure... ;Hiromasa: Do you really think a selfish man like you deserves to be called a true man?! ;Kagura: Brother... ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: I like your courage. Fighting you must be quite exciting! Come, onmyoji! |-| Day 3 = ;Kujira: I apologize, Young Master. I failed to defend the front line. ;Otakemaru: Take a break. You’ve already done great. ;Hiromasa: The commander in chief is bold enough to show himself. The sea monsters will scatter if we defeat you, I assume? ;Otakemaru: I show myself because I’ve seen what you’re capable of. You pose no threat to me. ;Otakemaru: People of Mt. Suzuka! On my command, charge!! ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: I’m energized, charge! ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Kill, kill, kill! Spare no one! ;Seimei: We might be able to stop Otakemaru, but not with this amount of sea monsters... ;Yao Bikuni: Huff... puff... ;Seimei: Yao Bikuni, are you keeping it together? ;Yao Bikuni: I’m fine... it’s just I’m a little tired after using too much spiritual power in the capital harbour last time. ;Kagura: Seimei, the monsters are flanking us. We need to fall back. ;Kagura: Otherwise, we’ll be surrounded. ;Seimei: We’re standing in advantageous terrain. If we fall back, there’s nothing to hold them back. ;Kingyo: Big guy, where are you... ;Seimei: Kingyo, watch out! ;Kingyo: Ahh!! ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Damn, I almost beheaded that little fish. ;Otakemaru: Leave. I’ll deal with him. ;Lord Arakawa: You’re right, you should be fighting with me, for I am Lord Arakawa. ;Kingyo: Big guy!!! ;Hiromasa: What a surprise. Where have you been for the past few days? ;Lord Arakawa: I was battling elsewhere. I heard the enemy commander in chief is going full frontal, so here I am to face him. ;Kingyo: Big guy, but you’re... ;Lord Arakawa: This is a battle of life and death. I shall fight with all I have. ;Lord Arakawa: Spirits of Arakawa and friends who came to help! It’s time to strike back! ;Lord Arakawa: Repel the invaders! Send them back to the sea with me! Battle of Kingan ;Yasha: Say, is that a human? Why do I feel strange? ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: Hehe, this lady looks charming. Wanna join the Shichinin Misaki? ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: If you die with courage, you’ll have us as your teammate. ;Yao Bikuni: I’m sorry, I’m an immortal human. ;Yao Bikuni: Why are you attacking the land from the open sea. You’re not just here to pick a fight, are you? ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: “Torch everywhere and take back everything.” ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: I believe that’s what Young Master said before we set off. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: Really? Did Young Master really say that? I thought he just wanted to fight. ;Yao Bikuni: What exactly did you lose? Are the countless treasures in Mt. Suzuka not enough for you? ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Well... ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Lady, have you ever been in a war? ;Yao Bikuni: I’ve seen many, but have never been in one before. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Sometimes, it’s best not to think too much when you’re in a war. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: The ambition as the leader, the hatred of Mr. Suzuka, the lost treasures. The more you think, the more difficult you find it to wield your weapon. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: Remember your duty as a soldier, and the most important thing in your life will be enough. ;Kumo of the Shichinin Misaki: That thing is what supports you when you’re desperate. ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: The most important thing for me is to enjoy every exciting battle! ;Hige of the Shichinin Misaki: I don’t want to live a dull life anymore! ;Yao Bikuni: You’re really strange. ;Yasha: I thought, you can only get stronger when you lose everything that’s important to you! |-| Day 4 = ;Otakemaru: Again, again! ;Otakemaru: Fighting you is the only way I can experience this thrill! ;Lord Arakawa: This blade was given to me by a very important friend of mine. Spirits of Mt. Suzuka have strong tempers. They won’t follow the orders of sea monsters. ;Lord Arakawa: “The rivers and the sea will eventually converge.” ;Lord Arakawa: You’ve said this before! ;Otakemaru: That friend of yours must already be dead. ;Otakemaru: You just need to know, I won’t stop until I conquer Arakawa. ;Seimei: Wow... The clashing of blades is mixed with strong energy. ;Yao Bikuni: The power that’s released from the Sealand-forged’s blade feels very familiar. ;Yao Bikuni: It’s the kind of feeling I know best. ;Lord Arakawa: Urgh...! Ha! ;Kingyo: Big guy! Are you all right? Get some rest. I’ll fight for you! ;Lord Arakawa: I’m fine... He’s familiar with the power of Sealand-forged, so he took my blow with ease. However, he’s suffered much in the last few rounds. ;Kingyo: But you’re wounded! Tell that Otakemaru we’ll fight again another day when we’ve recovered! ;Lord Arakawa: Haha... ;Kingyo: What? ;Lord Arakawa: I’ve been carrying Sealand-forged with me for many years. The blade is part of my soul, and it will show you the soul of Arakawa. ;Lord Arakawa: Whatever the result, this will be the last battle. [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/3_onekeybatch.mp4 (Cutscene)] Battle of Unabara ;Vampira: I’ll leave this place to you, little one. ;Kanihime: Got it! Bad onmyoji, die! ;Kohaku: How ruthless Otakemaru is for letting such a small kid join the battle. ;Kanihime: How dare you! You dog! Don’t you ever speak badly of the Young Master! ;Seimei: What’s your name? ;Kanihime: Kanihime, my name is Kanihime. ;Kanihime: Bad onmyoji, remember this name well, for I will be the one who defeats you! ;Kanihime: Ouch...I just bit my tongue... ;Seimei: War only brings disaster. Do you really mean to hurt people Kanihime? ;Kanihime: I don't want to hurt anyone or be hurt by anyone! ;Kanihime: Master Uminari said the battle is for every spirit in Mt. Suzuka. ;Kanihime: So I, Kanihime, need to get serious! ;Seimei: And this Master Uminari is... ;Kanihime: Master Uminari also said that I shouldn’t talk to bad people! Because they will trick me into giving them intel. ;Kanihime: Ha! ;Kohaku: Master Seimei! Watch out! ;Seimei: ...!! ;Seimei: She looks like a little girl but she has a sharp crab claw. ;Kanihime: Young Master has been protecting us at the front. This time, I will protect Young Master! |-| Day 5 = ;Otakemaru: Another round, Lord Arakawa! ;Lord Arakawa: You have too much energy, I must say. ;Koi: Master Lord Arakawa! We had to retreat! ;Lord Arakawa: Retreat... ;Kingyo: Wh-what? ;Lord Arakawa: Even if I can stall Otakemaru, Arakawa is still suffering a terrible loss. There’s no way we can stop the sea monsters’ attack. ;Lord Arakawa: Plus, there seems to be something exceptional about this sea monster. Its source can be traced back to the deep sea. ;Lord Arakawa: So, fall back. ;Koi: Master Lord Arakawa... ;Lord Arakawa: Shorty, you’ve always wanted to become Lord Arakawa, and now your dream has come true. ;Lord Arakawa: Lead the people of Arakawa into the capital. I will catch up with you later. ;Kingyo: No. ;Kingyo: No! ;Kingyo: Lord Arakawa never runs! Even if I have one last bit of energy, I will fight till the end! ;Lord Arakawa: Look at our people. ;Kingyo: What? ;Koi: Huff... puff... huff... ;Lord Arakawa: Don’t forget the true duty of Lord Arakawa is to protect his people. The people of Arakawa. ;Kingyo: That’s unfair... ;Kingyo: Big guy, that’s so unfair... ;Koi: Lord Arakawa! We want... want... ;Lord Arakawa: Shut up. ;Lord Arakawa: Go now, shorty. Battle of Aouna ;Seimei: You’re not so bad yourself for fighting until this moment. ;Seimei: But this has to end now. I must seal you away. ;Kanihime: Sealing... is a kind of strange Onmyoji Spell... ;Kanihime: Kanihime can never be sealed!!! ;Kohaku: Does she have unlimited power?! Master Seimei, is that some kind of trick? ;Seimei: Crabs have strong regeneration capabilities. They can ever recover lost claws. ;Seimei: But more importantly, she has the conviction of protecting her allies. The conviction is channeling her potential power. ;Seimei: The power of Otakemaru lies in his people, I think. ;Kanihime: Onmyoji, are you belittling me?! ;Kanihime: Master Uminari said, no matter how much the others despise you, you can’t despise yourself. ;Kanihime: When Young Master declared a war against the land, I was worried. ;Kanihime: I’m worried that the humans and spirits in the land will bully him... ;Kanihime: So even though I’m weak, I will stand with Young Master to bear some of the burden! ;Seimei: Your body is too worn out to take part in any battles. ;Seimei: Urgh... ;Kohaku: Master Seimei!! ;Kanihime: Onmyoji, why did you have to make the same mistake? ;Kanihime: Don’t you belittle me and the will of the Sealanders! |-| Day 6 = ;Yao Bikuni: Seimei, I just used my divination spell on Sealand-forged and the blade seems to have rooted the soul of Lord Arakawa to this place. ;Yao Bikuni: He seems to have a plan that we don’t know about. ;Seimei: Let’s stay with him and see what happens next. ;Hiromasa: Lord Arakawa, what’s your plan for what’s to come? ;Hiromasa: The spirits of Arakawa are retreating. We need to hold our ground until they arrive in the capital. But you’re severely wounded. ;Lord Arakawa: Urgh...Onmyoji masters, why are you still here? ;Lord Arakawa: I can hold the ground alone, you better leave with shorty over there. ;Hiromasa: Don’t overdo it. Even if you could fend off Otakemaru’s atack, how do you hope to deal with the whole Sealand army to come?! ;Hiromasa: We can still fight, and we’re not leaving you behind. ;Hiromasa: Besides, we’re not spirits of Arakawa, you have no right to order us around. ;Lord Arakawa: Hehe, you’ve grown since the last time we met at Kamogawa River. ;Lord Arakawa: Urgh...you have my permission to fight with me. ;Otakemaru: Oh? Did Arakawa just admit it’s defeat? Am I correct? ;Otakemaru: If so, my army will raze the area and catch the retreating spirits in just a few days. ;Otakemaru: What a surprise to see that you’re now leading a retreating army. ;Lord Arakawa: You can say whatever you want about me, I only want to protect their lives. ;Lord Arakawa: I admire you as a powerful spirit, but I don’t agree with your meaningless killings. ;Lord Arakawa: I alone am enough to stop you. ;Otakemaru: You should have run with them. Why do you still resist? ;Otakemaru: Give up, my friend. ;Lord Arakawa: As long as I'm still standing, you can’t hurt my people. Battle of Shishu ;Kujira: You go ambush them at that corner by the water, and use the terrain advantage to stall those onmyoji. ;Kiyohime: Those damn onmyoji...I will have my revenge this time... ;Kagura: Kujira, I thought you’d left ;Kujira: Are you going to fight me, human girl? ;Kujira: The Sealand army is ready to launch an all-out attack and my vanguard squad is now organized and ready. ;Kujira: The best thing about becoming a spirit is that my energy now recovers much faster than a human’s. ;Kagura: And are the others like you as well? ;Kujira: No. We have both strong and weak on Mr. Suzuka. ;Kujira: To arrive here, we helped each other. ;Kagura: Brother Hiromasa said you’re like an army of the undead. ;Kagura: And their leader, Kujira, is an exceptional commander. ;Kagura: If you were still a human, you would be a great general. ;Kujira: If I were still human, I would have long been turned into a sacrifice by the nobles. ;Kujira: Only when I stand side by side with my people do i feel the value of my existence. ;Kujira: You’re still a little girl. I can talk to Young Master to tell him to go easy on you. ;Kujira: As long as you don’t stand in my way and become my enemy. ;Kagura: I never want to be your enemy. ;Kagura: Really? ;Kujira: I’m sorry, but we have to win this war. ;Kujira: Soldiers of Sealand! On my order! Scale Preparation! Charge! |-| Day 7 = ;Otakemaru: It would be foolish to think you can stop an army on your own. Your body must have reached its limit already. ;Lord Arakawa: Argh! Urgh... ;Hiromasa: Lord Arakawa! ;Kagura: The blood... ;Seimei: The waters of Arakawa River are wailing. Is he... ;Otakemaru: You have unyielding courage. You’re a great spirit, truly worthy of wielding Sealand-forged. ;Otakemaru: Kujira, let’s go, we have more important matters to attend to. ;Kujira: Young master, look under your feet… There’s a giant whirlpool! ;Otakemaru: What?! ;Otakemaru: I can’t believe Lord Arakawa used Sealand-forged to form this field. What were you thinking! ;Lord Arakawa: Like I said... ;Lord Arakawa: I alone am enough to stop you all! ;Otakemaru: Retreat, get out of the field now! ;Lord Arakawa: You’re already too late. I’ve been preparing this field for quite a while. Once trapped, no one can escape. ;Otakemaru: But how come you’re still standing! ;Lord Arakawa: I might already be dead, but that doesn’t mean I have to fall! ;Lord Arakawa: I will keep fighting even if the soul of Arakawa is all I have left. ;Otakemaru: Hehe, hahaha! ;Otakemaru: That’s how I like it! Get up! Let’s battle again! ;Yao Bikuni: This whirlpool field was Lord Arakawa’s plan. He hid it from our sight with some kind of spell, none of us saw it coming. ;Yao Bikuni: His tactic of fighting while retreating was intended to lure Otakemaru above the whirlpool. ;Seimei: The whirlpool is still changing. We need to get inside to help Lord Arakawa. ;Hiromasa: Wait... The wounds he took earlier were clearly fatal, no question about it. How can he be standing up? ;Seimei: Yao Bikuni, did you say his soul was rooted here? ;Yao Bikuni: Yes. ;Seimei: He probably abandoned his mortal flesh, and set his soul free. ;Seimei: As long as Sealand-forged is standing on the battlefield, he will not fall. ;Seimei: The soul of Arakawa supported him while he fended off the sea monsters and gave his people the chance to retreat. ;Seimei: But I believe he’s no longer with us... Battle of Kikushima ;Kujira: That Lord Arakawa continues to be a thorn in my side. Our army is trapped in the whirlpool! ;Kujira: I thought the reason he refused to show himself was because he was resting. ;Kujira: Had I seen this sooner, Young Master would be in less trouble... ;Hiromasa: From where I’m standing, it looks he outsmarted you. ;Kujira: Indeed, that’s truly impressive. ;Kujira: However, I now feel safer. ;Hiromasa: Why? ;Kujira: What the onmyoji of the capital have in power, they lack in wit. ;Kujira: When Young Master attacks the capital in the future, we’re more likely to win. ;Hiromasa: You monster! ;Hiromasa: Don’t take us to be the only force in the capital. The sea monsters came all the way from the open sea. They would be exhausted after coming this far onto land. ;Hiromasa: Plus, there are other onmyoji clans in the capital who are capable of repelling monsters! ;Kujira: I know that well. ;Kujira: When Young Master achieves his plan, I don’t think any onmyoji would be able to stop him. ;Kujira: Let alone you few. |-| Day 8 = ;Lord Arakawa: Master onmyoji, where... have shorty and the others arrived yet? ;Yao Bikuni: They’re still in the Arakawa region. ;Lord Arakawa: I’m losing...consciousness... ;Lord Arakawa: When the field...is fully closed...you will be...trapped in here... as well... ;Lord Arakawa: You don’t have to...stay here... ;Lord Arakawa: You must...return to the...capital... ;Hiromasa: But.. ;Hiromasa: Lord Arakawa! ;Kohaku: Ouch ouch ouch... ;Kohaku: He cast us out... ;Hiromasa: We can’t let him fight alone... ;Seimei: This is Arakawa, his battlefield. ;Seimei: We need to get back to the capital and let people know the news about Sealand. We can’t allow our homes to be destroyed. ;Hiromasa: At least let me see him one last time. ;Lord Arakawa: Otake...maru... ;Lord Arakawa: ... ;Otakemaru: Rest in peace here, my friend. ;Otakemaru: My wish is not to rule Arakawa. ;Otakemaru: To complete my plan, I have to take this place. ;Otakemaru: But I promise you, when this is all over, I will return Arakawa to its master. ;Otakemaru: Your people will definitely be able to return here. ;Otakemaru: No one can break what we promised each other. [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/6_onekeybatch.mp4 (Cutscene)] Category:Event Category:Event Transcript